The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new varieties of Calibrachoa for commercial introduction. The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Calibrachoa sp. ‘CA-1295’. The pollen parent is unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Calibrachoa sp. ‘CA-793’. The crossing was performed during 2006.
The new variety was discovered in March 2007 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANOA38’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in March 2007. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.